Jugé non coupable
by Snapou Black
Summary: Libre. Libre. Il était libre. L'était-il ? Ou alors n'était ce qu'un rêve ? Satané rêve.


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Theodore Nott

**Titre de l'OS **: Jugé non coupable

**Résumé** : _Libre. Libre. Il était libre. L'était-il ? Ou alors n'était ce qu'un rêve ? Satané rêve.  
_

**En plus** : Bon alors reprenons les habitudes et prenons Theodore (_l'ami Theo_). Pour une fois j'le martyrise pas (_on dit ça on dit ça_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Il était là. Face à elle. Déjà si proche, que c'était rapide. Il ne chercha pas à capturer son regard, conscient que ce serait elle qui le ferait la première. Et en effet ça ne manqua pas… même après les années il la connaissait encore comme sa poche.

Elle était là. Face à lui. Encore si loin, que c'était long. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était à elle de « forcer » le passage pour que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il avait toujours été ainsi : fuyant… et les années derrières les barreaux avec pour seules compagnies les cris des autres prisonniers et les détraqueurs n'avaient rien du arranger.

Il était enfin assez proche pour qu'elle puisse agir. Elle ne le reconnut pas. Théodore était toujours aussi grand, peut être même un peu plus mais sans doute n'était ce qu'une illusion en raison de sa perte de poids. Sa silhouette fine et tout en longueur qu'il avait avant son incarcération était toujours présente mais semblait plus anguleuse, moins fière d'elle : Azkaban détruisait l'homme le plus fière, le plus arrogant, le plus sur de lui. Sa peau paraissait plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire et son visage semblait encore plus fin qu'il y a quelques années.

Trois ans seulement s'était écoulés. Son corps aurait juré que dix s'étaient passés.

Assis dans la barque qui s'approchait encore et encore, toujours plus près il tenta un sourire. Il l'aurait tant voulu sincère et sur de lui mais ses lèvres ne laissèrent place qu'à une ébauche de grimace. Les mains entravées dans le dos, les menottes magiques fermement serrées rendaient ses poignés douloureux. Maintenant que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Théodore ne pouvait s'en défaire. La jeune fille brune aux cheveux embroussaillés était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, peut être voire plus.

En l'espace d'une minute, Hermione Granger était en mesure de lui faire oublier trois années horribles.

Les deux hommes chargés de l'emmener loin de la sinistre prison pour sorcier regardaient l'homme. Finalement, et à l'étonnement de beaucoup, il avait été acquitté la semaine précédente et déclaré non coupable des faits qu'on lui imputait. Après des années à hurler haut et fort qu'il y avait méprise, ses appels avaient finis par être entendus. Mais à quel prix ?

Trois ans tout de même avait été nécessaire pour faire le point sur cette triste affaire. Trois années pénibles non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour ses proches qui n'avaient pu le voir pendant cette trop longue période : on aurait dit que ses crimes ne lui permettaient se « privilèges ».

Le garçon brun avait au moins pu faire le tri dans ses véritables amis, ceux qui restaient avec lui malgré ce qui pesait sur sa tête. Blaise Zabini, accompagné de Draco Malfoy, avait toujours fureté partout, cherché n'importe quel élément en mesure de disculper leur ami aux yeux de l'injustice sorcière. Hermione Granger non plus n'avait pas chaumé et accompagnée de Zacharias Smith, elle avait étudié chacune des blessures qu'avait reçu le défunt, pour en conclure que ça ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'une aussi jeune personne : aussi douée soit-elle.

Il sortit du bateau, poser un pied sur terre lui mettait du baume au cœur. Avant même que Théodore n'ai eu le temps de faire un pas pour s'approcher de Hermione, celle-ci se trouvait déjà dans ses bras. Surpris par ce geste, le brun posa gauchement sa main droite dans le dos de la jeune fille et lui frotta le dos.

Le nez niché sur le torse du garçon, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son cou, l'ancienne lionne oubliait qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer dans ses bras. Mais il ne le saurait pas. N'est ce pas ?

Il embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne de la jeune femme et fit un effort immense pour retenir la valeureuse larme qui souhaitait s'échappait des remparts de ses cils. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

- Oooh je fais si peur que ça ? Plaisanta le nouveau venu. Tu me vexerais presque… si tu n'avais pas cet air de cadavre ambulant.

Le brun esquissa un sourire alors que le garçon retirait se veste et la passait à l'ancien prisonnier. Ce n'était pas qu'il fasse froid mais il ne faisait pas non plus un temps caniculaire et le jeune Nott devait être affaiblis par son long voyage au pays de la folie.

Il la refusa dans un premier temps et aurait probablement continué si son corps n'avait pas décidé de le contrarier. Ses dents claquaient, ses genoux cognaient, il grelottait de froid. La veste de son ami se retrouva donc sur ses épaules en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Va pas attraper froid sitôt libre, se moqua l'autre. Bon allez on rentre.  
- Merci Zach, souffla Théodore.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond sourit à son ami. Ils avaient sympathisés pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il ignorait le pourquoi du comment mais toujours est-il que lorsque le mage noir avait ordonné à sa jeune recrue de l'assassiner et ainsi tacher ses mains de sang pour la première fois… il avait refusé. Par la suite, Zacharias Smith n'avait plus été que le triste spectateur de la punition du brun. Ils s'étaient soutenus. Protégés. Appréciés. Parlé.

- C't'avec plaisir Théo, sourit Smith. Et puis maintenant qu't'es avec nous… on ne va pas te lâcher de si tôt, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Il lui attrapa ensuite la main et disparut après avoir levé sa baguette dans les airs.

* * *

Verdict ?

j'ai hésité entre deux des OS que j'ai en réserve... finalement il a gagné (le veinard ; or nott)

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
